Broken Soul
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Kasus di Inaba sudah selesai, mereka kembali pada kehidupan mereka yang semula. Namun, kegelapan semakin menelannya tatkala satu per satu mereka meninggalkannya sendirian, membawa cahaya itu pergi dari kehidupannya.


Langkah itu tampak sangat terburu-buru saat pemuda berambut putih dengan luka di dahinya berlari menaiki tangga yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu—ia harus segera sampai di atas sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Giginya tampak terkerat dengan kencang, nafasnya memburu—tetapi tidak ia hiraukan.

'_Ia kabur—kalau begini terus yang paling berada dalam bahaya adalah—'_

"SENPAI!" pintu terbuka saat dua orang berada disana. Salah satunya tampak hanya diam berdiri dan satu lagi—orang yang paling di kenalnya itu, sedang berada disebrang pembatas yang ada di atap tersebut—siap untuk menjatuhkan diri dari tempat ini.

Menatap horror apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di depannya, kakinya segera melangkah namun saat tubuh itu tampak melewati pembatas di atap itu, matanya tampak membulat sempurna.

"SENPAAAAAI!"

**Title :** Broken Soul

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Disclaimed** :

Broken Soul © Me

Persona Series © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, Semi-AU story, OOC

_**.**_

**Summary :** kasus di Inaba telah selesai—semuanya kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing. Namun, kegelapan semakin menelannya ketika satu per satu mereka meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

**Chapter 1, Broken Friendship**

_**.**_

Kasus di Inaba sudah selesai semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum pemuda itu akan kembali ke kotanya dan meninggalkan kota kecil ini. Seharusnya mereka sudah bisa menikmati kehidupan sekolah biasa—berteman seperti orang-orang biasa.

Seharusnya ia senang karena kasus itu sudah terpecahkan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, entah kenapa—apa yang ia takutkan pada saat akan melawan Mitsuo terjadi. Saat satu per satu teman-temannya meninggalkannya, berada di dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Ma—maaf Yuu, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama-sama hari ini, aku harus membantu ayahku untuk bekerja di Junes," pertama Yosuke, yang setelah kasus itu semakin sibuk dengan Junes yang selalu ramai dengan pengunjung.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan, bagaimanapun ia memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu ayahnya saat itu.

"Narukami-kun, maaf hari ini aku dan Chie tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang—aku memintanya untuk membantuku di penginapan," yah—Yukiko memang seperti itu sebelum kasus itu dimulai bukan—sibuk dengan penginapannya. Chie adalah sahabat dari Yukiko sejak kecil, sudah tentu ia ingin membantu sahabatnya.

"Senpai! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke Inaba sampai kau pulang, padahal aku sudah meminta manajerku untuk tidak memadatkan jadwal syuting!" itulah yang disebutkan oleh Rise saat gadis itu menghubunginya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Rise adalah seorang artis—ia tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkannya…

"Aku harus menerima panggilan kasus bersama dengan Doujima-san, maaf senpai—" setelah kejadian kasus di Inaba selesai, Naoto semakin diakui dan semakin banyak mendapatkan kasus yang harus ia pecahkan. Sekali lagi—ia mengerti kalau sang detektif harus membantu orang lain setelah kasus itu selesai.

Ia selalu mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh teman-temannya—tidak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya, meskipun tubuhnya memberontak—ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh teman-temannya—tetapi kenapa mereka semua tidak pernah perduli dengan apa yang ia inginkan?

_Lalu—apa yang harus aku lakukan…_

…

Ia berjalan dari shopping district di Inaba menuju ke rumahnya. Bersama dengan Kanji, yah—mungkin pemuda berambut putih itu satu-satunya yang masih mau menemaninya. Atau bahkan dia melakukannya karena ia masih ingin mengerti pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aiya senpai?" menunjuk pada restoran tempat mereka semua biasanya menghabiskan waktu saat libur, dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan juga satu-satunya teman yang masih membuatnya berfikir kalau ia tidak sendirian.

'_**Apakah benar?'**_

Memegangi kepalanya, suara apa itu—menggema begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

"Senpai—kau tidak apa-apa?" Kanji menatap kearah Yuu yang tampak memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat seperti akan ambruk kapanpun. Keringat dingin begitu saja meluncur membasahi wajahnya. Suara itu—ia pernah mendengarnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ya—aku tidak apa-apa…"

'_**Kau akan sendirian—kau menginginkan waktu berputar lagi bukan?'**_

"Ah, maaf senpai sebentar—" bahkan pemuda itu tidak mendengar handphone yang berdering dari sang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Mengangkat handphone itu, tampak Kanji berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, "—tidak sekarang maam!"

"Kanji—" Kanji yang masih memegang handphone di telinganya tampak menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya saat itu, "—tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menemaniku…"

Senyumannya saat itu sama seperti biasanya—namun, tatapannya—Kanji tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang ia hormati itu menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu. Kosong, seolah tidak ada jiwa yang mendiami tubuh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Senpai—"

"Tidak apa-apa—besok kita bisa makan di Aiya bersama dengan yang lainnya," tersenyum, benar-benar terlihat seperti biasa sang pemuda berikan pada teman-temannya. Namun sekali lagi, ia melihat tatapan kosong dari sang pemuda, membuatnya merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kalau memang senpai memiliki masalah, kau bisa mengandalkanku kapanpun—" tawa pelan terdengar meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda, mengangguk pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sampai jumpa besok…"

'_**Apakah kau yakin kalau ia akan menemanimu besok? Apakah kau yakin besok kau tidak menemukan dirimu sendirian lagi?'**_

'_Diamlah—'_ menutup matanya erat dan menggeleng cepat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Saat ia sadar, air hujan tampak sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kepalanya, dan kemudian tubuhnya. Kepala mendongak, menemukan air hujan yang turun dari atas langit yang mendung kala itu.

'_Aku tidak akan apa-apa—selama masih ada seseorang yang membuatku merasa tidak sendirian,' _membiarkan poninya menutupi mata, senyuman itu tampak masih tercermin di wajahnya, meskipun tatapannya masih kosong saat itu.

_Selama mereka—senang menjalani kehidupan mereka yang sekarang…_

…

Kakinya melangkah, air hujan menetes membasahi lantai marmer di depan pintu masuk. Ia menoleh pada sebuah mobil dan juga sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Pamannya sudah kembali—tidak biasanya ia kembali pada jam segini.

"_Tadaima—_" suaranya tampak pelan, menoleh ke dalam rumah saat menemukan pamannya tampak memegang sebuah handphone dan membelakanginya. Mendengar suaranya yang mengatakan aku pulang membuat pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut dan cemas.

"Yuu—aku baru mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit di Paris—" tempat ayah dan ibunya berada—satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan tidak akan meninggalkannya— "—mobil ayah dan ibumu yang akan ke bandara, kecelakaan. Mereka berdua—"

—apapun yang terjadi…

'_**Apapun yang terjadi? Buktinya—sekarang mereka meninggalkanmu bukan?'**_

'_Diamlah—'_

"Begitukah paman—" suaranya tampak gemetar. Dinding yang membatasi apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang ia perbuat semakin retak—apapun yang ia miliki perlahan menghilang. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri—saat semuanya meninggalkannya perlahan di dalam kegelapan, "—kapan, mereka akan kembali ke Jepang?"

…

"Tiga hari lagi—aku akan mengantarkan—"

"Tidak perlu—" melepaskan sepatunya dengan segera, dan berbalik menuju ke tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Senyumannya tetap ada namun mata yang tertutupi oleh poninya yang basah itu tampak kosong, semakin kosong seolah tertelan oleh kegelapan, "—bukankah paman memiliki pekerjaan? Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri…"

'_**Menurutmu, kau sanggup?'**_

…

Tidak berani untuk mengajak mereka berbicara lagi—mengajak mereka untuk bersama dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu pada Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, ia tidak akan mengganggunya apapun yang terjadi.

Lagipula, mereka sedikitpun tidak pernah menanyakan apapun padanya—hanya sibuk berada di dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, senpai sudah pulang?" Kanji tampak menatap kearah kelas Yuu dimana tidak ada siapapun lagi di kelas itu kecuali Kou yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke ruangan klub basketnya. Kou yang melihat Kanji tampak hanya mengangguk.

"Sejak kemarin ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan kami, sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir padanya—"

"Ada apa dengan senpai—" Kanji menghela nafas dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan kelas Yuu untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Saat kakinya melangkah, handphone berbunyi membuatnya teralihkan dari jalanan.

"Naoto?"

"_Kanji-kun, syukurlah aku bisa menghubungimu—apakah kau bersama dengan senpai?!" _nada bicara Naoto tampak panik dan juga cemas. Kanji tampak mengerutkan alisnya, Naoto jarang menunjukkan nada bicara seperti itu—kecuali saat mengetahui kalau Nanako diculik saat itu.

"Tidak, senpai sudah pulang sebelum aku menjemputnya—"

"_Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yosuke-senpai dan juga yang lainnya—sebaiknya kau cepat cari senpai sekarang, ia dalam bahaya!" _

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu Naoto?" Kanji mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naoto. Kenapa sang senior bisa dalam bahaya—ia tidak pernah merasa kalau sang senior membuat masalah apalagi yang berhubungan dengan nyawa.

"_Adachi kabur dari penjara!" _membelalakkan matanya, Kanji tampak terdiam tidak bisa berkata apapun, _"siapapun dan apapun yang membuatnya kabur—ia mengincar nyawa senpai, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya sendirian!"_

"Apakah handphone senpai berfungsi?"

"_Tidak, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak pernah diangkat—aku menghubungi rumah dan Nanako bilang senpai selalu pulang terlambat semenjak kedua orang tuanya tewas dua hari yang lalu—"_ sekali lagi perkataan Naoto membuatnya terkejut. Dua hari yang lalu, saat terakhir kali Kanji menemaninya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Orang tua senpai—tewas?"

"_Kalian tidak tahu?!"_

"Senpai tidak pernah berbicara padaku sejak dua hari yang lalu!" menoleh sekeliling, satu-satunya tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh sang senior dan berada di dekat sini adalah—menoleh kearah atas—atap!

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencarinya—sebaiknya kau terus hubungi Yosuke-senpai dan yang lainnya!"

…

"Kenapa kau ada disini—" tetesan cairan berwarna merah tampak terlihat di dinding atap tempat dimana Yuu berada. Tangannya terluka, matanya masih menatap kearah sosok yang ada di depannya. Raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan kalau ia tampak kesakitan.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa—" suara itu tampak familiar, sosok yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya itu tampak tersenyum dingin kearahnya, "—aku hanya ingin melihatmu, bukankah menyenangkan melihat seseorang masih menginginkan keberadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—"

"Jangan berpura-pura Yuu Narukami—semua yang ada di sekelilingmu tampak semakin lama semakin menjauh. Meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan, yang perlahan menelanmu—" tawa pelan yang terasa dingin dan menusuk itu tampak membuat pemuda itu mundur, "—kau tidak akan bisa bertahan dari semua itu. Tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang menolongmu."

"Melihat mereka menikmati kehidupan mereka sekarang—itu sudah cukup untukku…"

"HAHAHAHA! Jangan naïf—tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa bertahan jika sendirian. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang akan menolongmu—" berjalan kearah Yuu yang semakin mundur saat langkah itu semakin maju, "—jiwamu terus rapuh, seolah kaca yang tipis."

…

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu—saat dimana kau akan terpuruk oleh kesendirianmu, dan saat itu—kau akan jatuh kedalam kegelapan itu," nafas Yuu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin tampak menyucur deras, bahkan menetes pada lantai yang berpijak di bawah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan.

"_**Ya, kau takut sendirian…"**_

"_**Kau tidak ingin berada di dalam kegelapan itu sendiri—"**_

"_**Tidak akan ada cahaya dalam kegelapan itu, tidak akan ada siapapun selain dirimu…"**_

"_**Ironis bukan—kau menyelamatkan mereka semua, namun mereka perlahan meninggalkanmu sendirian…"**_

"_**Sendiri—tidak ada yang menemanimu dalam kegelapan itu…"**_

"Aku—" tangan yang tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri itu terjatuh begitu saja. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong seolah sudah tertelan oleh kegelapan yang semakin menguasai tubuhnya. Menoleh ke belakang, saat ia melihat beberapa anak yang baru saja keluar bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Sepertinya dulu—sebelum mereka meninggalkannya sendirian…

'_Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan—'_ entah saat itu pemuda itu dalam keadaan sadar, atau tidak. Namun kakinya tampak berpijak pada pembatas atap, semakin naik dan memanjat hingga ia berpijak pada ujung dari atap tersebut, _'—tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika sendiri… Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku menghilang…?'_

"SENPAI!" suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya bahkan tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu. Langkah yang semakin mendekatinya, namun hanya melangkah sedikit saja dari tempat itu—dan tubuh itu tidak berpijak pada lantai atap itu—jatuh bebas menuju ke bawah.

"SENPAAAAI!"

…

"Bisa-bisanya handphoneku tertinggal di laci," pemuda berambut cokelat pendek itu tampak berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah lagi. Ia sudah berada di Junes tempatnya bekerja saat sadar kalau ia tidak membawa handphone satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"SENPAI!" suara samar yang terdengar saat ia akan melewati pintu itu tampak membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Menoleh ke atas dimana asal suara itu berada, untuk menemukan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu akan melangkahkan kakinya terjun dari tempat itu.

"YUU!" semakin terkejut kala tubuh itu tampak terjatuh bebas akan terhempas di tanah yang ada di bawahnya, "YUUUU!"

…

Tubuh itu tampak mengikuti arah gravitasi, menuju ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Namun, saat akan terhempas di tanah, tubuh itu mengenai pepohonan yang ada di bawah, hingga membuatnya tidak langsung terhempas ke bawah.

Beberapa murid yang tampak belum pulang berteriak saat tubuh itu terhempas pelan ke tanah karena ranting yang tadi menahannya tampak patah. Tidak ada luka yang parah, namun pemuda itu tampak tidak sadarkan diri saat itu.

"Yuu!" Yosuke yang berlari kearah tubuh sang leader itu jatuh kini menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, "hei Yuu bertahanlah!"

"Yosuke-senpai!" Kanji yang langsung berlari ke bawah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau orang yang bersama dengan sang pemuda di atas atap tadi menghilang, kini juga berada di dekat Yosuke dan Yuu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei cepat panggil ambulance!"

…

"Kepalanya terbentur walaupun tidak parah—syukurlah batang pohon itu sempat menahannya sebentar dan membuatnya tidak membentur tanah secara langsung," dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Yuu tampak menjelaskan keadaan pada Doujima—yang langsung datang saat mendengar tentang peristiwa itu—dan juga Yosuke serta Kanji.

"Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak akan bisa kami periksa lebih lanjut, kita harus menunggunya sadar…" dokter itu tampak memeriksa laporan di tangannya—berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Doujima—meninggalkan keduanya di depan ruangan perawatan Yuu. Yosuke hanya duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya saja, sementara Kanji tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh Yuu—bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki pemikiran untuk bunuh diri?"

…

"Kanji, Yosuke!" Chie dan juga Yukiko serta Naoto yang menjemput mereka berdua terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan kabar dari Kanji tampak menghampiri mereka. Tampak raut wajah cemas dan juga khawatir dengan keadaan sang leader, "bagaimana keadaan Yuu?"

"Ia masih belum sadar—beruntung dahan pohon yang ada di bawah menahannya saat ia akan terjatuh ke tanah," Yosuke tampak menghela nafas berat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap itu…"

"Tetapi, kenapa—"

DHUAK!

Suara pukulan keras di dinding membuat semuanya menatap pada Kanji yang sedaritadi hanya diam saat mereka sedang berbicara. Mengeratkan giginya, tubuhnya gemetar saat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kalian tahu kenapa senpai melakukan itu! Kemana kalian selama ini? Bahkan saat jam makan siang, senpai selalu sendirian dan berada di atap sekolah," tidak perduli kalau mereka berada di rumah sakit atau tidak, suara Kanji tampak cukup besar untuk didengar di lorong panjang itu, "lalu, saat pulang sekolah—apakah kalian bahkan sempat mengucapkan perpisahan padanya?! Meskipun senpai mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa' apakah kalian pernah sadar kalau tatapan senpai seolah mati? Ia hanya ingin kita tidak terbebani oleh keinginannya!"

…

"Apakah kalian mengerti, kalau tidak ada senpai kita semua akan tewas—kasus itu akan terus berulang hingga akan semakin banyak korban yang tewas. Senpai mengerti apa yang kita inginkan dan butuhkan, namun pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengerti keadaannya bukan?"

Baik Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, maupun Naoto tampak tidak bisa berkata apapun—setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kanji tidak bisa mereka bantah kebenarannya.

"Sudahlah—" berdecak kesal, Kanji tampak berbalik dan menuju ke pintu ruangan di depannya untuk membuka pintu dan memeriksa keadaan Yuu. Saat matanya beredar untuk melihat sekeliling—ia berhenti pada satu titik, di tempat tidur sang senior.

Dimana Yuu tampak bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, sambil menatap kearah jendela.

"Senpai?!" Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya yang mendengar perkataan Kanji langsung bergerak dan mengikuti sang pemuda masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Yuu yang ada disana.

"Yuu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Senpai, bagaimana keadaanmu—"

…

Hening tercipta, tatapannya tampak kosong beredar menatap mereka satu per satu. Dan hening itu pecah saat mulut itu membuka perlahan dan mencoba untuk bersuara.

"Kalian… siapa?"

To be Continue

Cliff Hanger XDb

Lagi suka bikin cerita angst yang friendship nih xD ini cerita kedua me di fandom ini ^^ masih ingat di P4A dimana saat melawan shadow Mitsuo, Yuu takut bakal sendirian kalau kasus ini sudah selesai.

Nah, me wujudkan ketakutan itu disini~

Settingnya diantara tanggal 25 Desember setelah natal dan setelah kasus selesai (Normal Ending), dan sebelum Yuu balik ke Tokyo.


End file.
